versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!)
Tatsumi is the protagonist of the Akame Ga Kill! series. Background Tatsumi was a young, carefree lad who lived in the countryside in his youth, along with his friends. After growing up, he chose to leave his home and become an Imperial soldier at the capital due to his great skill with a sword. However, as soon as he got to the capital, he got scammed by a clever woman, who took all his money and abandoned him in the dark streets of the imperial capital. He was soon taken in by a noble who claimed to be kind-hearted, but secretly tortured people that she had taken in, including Tatsumi's childhood friends. During his stay at the noblewoman's house, there was an attack from Night Raid, a group of assassins who had come to kill the woman. After finding out the truth about her, Tatsumi killed her and joined Night Raid, in hopes of purging the Empire of corrupt nobles like that woman. Stats Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Killed a Danger Beast that could casually tunnel through the ground.) | At least Large Town Level (Easily superior to a casual Mine or Sheele.), likely Small City Level (Put up a fight against a casual Esdeath.) | At least Small City Level (Managed to actually harm Esdeath), likely City Level (Capable of stopping attacks from Budo, who can cause thunderstorms) | Small Country Level (Capable of matching and destroying Shikoutazer) | Multi-Continent Level (Stopped attacks from an amped Esdeath.) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moved faster than a precognition user could react) | Massively Hypersonic (Can move on par with Mine, who can dodge lightning. Can keep up with Wave, who can tag Akame.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before, dodged lightning on his own.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large Building Level (Equal to his strength) | Small City Level (Survived an all-out blow from Wave.) | City Level (Endured attacks from Budo) | Small Country Level (Survived attacks from Shikoutazer.) | Multi-Continent Level (Survived attacks from an amped Esdeath and an amped Akame.) Hax: Minor resistance to Mind Control and Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Scream.) | The previous and Invisibility. | All the previous and Evolution, Resistance to Poison and''' Ice. | All the previous, and '''Regeneration (Healed up from deadly attacks by Shikoutazer). | All the previous and possible resistance to Curses (Survived Akame's poison/curse.) Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled at assassination and combat. Mastered using Incursio in a very short amount of time.) Stamina: Very High due to regeneration and evolution. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Minor Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Mind Control:' Tatsumi has been able to resist the effects of Scream, a Teigu that manipulates the user's emotions through hypnosis to immobilize them. Equipment *'Demon Armor: Incursio:' Tatsumi's Teigu, which he inherited from Bulat. It normally consists of a standard sword that Tatsumi can freely use in battle, but its main use comes from its ability to turn into an armor that envelops the user and greatly boosts their power. **'Invisibility:' Incursio's trump card. It turns completely invisible, allowing the user to attack with stealth. **'Evolution:' Incursio's most powerful ability. In certain situations of danger, the armor can evolve to suit the user's needs and increase their power even further, but this takes a toll on their body. ***'Resistances:' The main effect of evolution is its ability to make the user resist all sorts of ailments and attacks, including poisons strong enough to kill Danger Beasts immediately, or Esdeath's Mahapadma attack, which freezes time itself. This ability grows stronger with each evolution, as it was able to make him survive the poison/curse caused by Akame's Teigu. ***'Regeneration and Body Manipulation:' With each evolution, Incursio tends to heal Tatsumi's previous wounds. And in some cases, it can even spawn new limbs, such as wings that allow him to fly. ***'Tyrant:' The result of overusing evolution. Incursio merges with the user and reverts them to the original state of the weapon, the Danger Beast Tyrant. They are able to maintain their consciousness and ability to speak, but for the most part, they're out of control and turn into a creature of pure destruction. ****'Fire Breath:' Tyrant is capable of breathing fire. *'Neuntote:' A long spear that Tatsumi wields along with Incursio's armor. It also changes its shape when Tatsumi evolves. Key Beginning of Series (Armorless) | Beginning of Series (Incursio) | First Evolution | Second and Third Evolutions | Tyrant Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Invisibility doesn't completely mask the user's presence. *Incursio's evolution is pernicious to his health. *As Tyrant, can barely control himself. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Akame Ga Kill! Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists Category:Large Building Level Category:Large Town Level Category:Small City Level Category:City Level Category:Small Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Subsonic Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Evolution Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Spear Users